


Saria's Song

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Series: The Poetry of Zelda [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Kokiri, Poor Saria, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Zelda - Freeform, forest, ocarina, sages - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: A poem in Saria's POV written to Link, starting when they are children and ending when she becomes a sage. These two are my favorite couple of all time, and I will ship them until the day I die. Please read a review!





	

I stand before you

Not willing, not able

To look away

Soon you’ll be gone, and I

Left behind

To wonder what became of you.

I hold out my final gift to you

My Ocarina

So that you’ll always have songs in the darkness

And remember me.

You’re so quiet.

You always are

The words you do not speak hang heavy in the foggy air.

Nothing to be heard but the cries of birds circling overhead

And our heartbeats

And a soft spattering as my tears hit the ground.

You can’t face it

You run

And I am standing looking at the space you filled moments before

Knowing that it will follow me everywhere I go

Until we meet again.

Several weeks

Then I’m in the meadow wishing to see you

And suddenly there you are

Running towards me.

I greet you happily

When all I really want to do is throw my arms around you

And make you stay a little longer.

So I give you another gift

So we can speak any time.

As long as the music is heard in the meadow

And you carry my first gift with you.

Then one day the music stops.

Seven years since last I saw you

I don’t appear a day older than the last time we met

At least, not on the outside.

But inside I’m dying

Falling to pieces

Barely able to hold myself together.

“He’s not coming back.”

That’s what they tell me

But I can’t listen, because I have to believe

That we will meet again.

I go to the meadow

Which was once our special place

Only now it is

Barren

The music is gone.

I climb the steps that crack and crumble

Behind me.

I walk into dark empty building that’s falling apart

Because I heard something call me.

But there are evils there that hunt me

Ask me where you are

Even though I scream that I don’t know.

And then huddled in a corner, all alone

Frightened, forgotten, lonelier than ever I have been

I hear your voice

And the music begins to play.

Next thing I know

There you are

Looking into my eyes

You’ve grown so much, from the awkward boy

Into one so handsome

But I don’t even need to ask in order to know that you know longer carry

My gift.

And the way you don’t quite meet my eyes, I know

Another now has your heart.

And standing before you

Feeling young and lost and small

I can’t avoid the words playing through my head

The way the music used to play in the meadow.

What happened to us?


End file.
